1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technology for displaying a content on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software (application) has been uniquely developed for displaying specific information on a display screen of an image forming apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3679349 discloses an image forming apparatus on which is installed some types of software each corresponding to, for example, a printer, a copier, or a facsimile machine. The software is efficiently implemented and the productivity of the image forming apparatus can be enhanced. In the image forming apparatus, display on an operation screen of an operation panel is generally based on data that is originally stored in, for example, a read only memory (ROM) and that is generated by software of the image forming apparatus.
However, such uniquely-developed software cannot be customized by a third vender, which makes it difficult to change display on the operation screen and is inconvenient to a user.